International Rainbow
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Ever wonder why peace in the world is really important for everybody? Well, this poem will tell you, just understand it! XD "One day late" one-shot poem written exclusively for National Hetalia Day 2011.


**Eugene: **Ok~ so this is kind of a day late because I wasn't aware of this.. but yesterday was National Hetalia Day! I'm kinda surprised and shocked that NO ONE wrote a Hetalia poem for that day so even though it's a day late (thanks a lot, Neon, I TOLD YOU IT WAS YESTERDAY! -_-;). So this is a poem based on a Quizilla one-shot that xXRussianRouletteRIPXx wrote for a 100 themes challenge.

**All countries: **But what's your poem about already?

**Eugene: **Oh, it's basically about flags, world peace, a mention of rainbows.. and of course, friendship. By the way, did you know that one of the only reasons why I enjoy learning about World History (not to mention Canadian History) in my Social Studies at school is because of Hetalia? Yeah, no kidding. Other than Bakugan, Hetalia's the formula. ._. So hopefully this will show how much the world means to me (and Hetalia fans, of course). *^^* ONWARD WITH THE "LATE" NATIONAL HETALIA DAY POEM! INTERNATIONAL RAINBOW!

The flags of the world line up row by row

not just in the UN headquarters but also in other places high and low.

They may be just decorations but it is not always so

for they tell us a message that will inspire us and go

to explain why World Peace and friendship between countries

is important and why it's more than just a reverie.

Just meet the Hetalia Countries, who are not only real people,

but they're the ones that represent where we live and follow every principle.

They're really the ones that rule our homeland and where we live

and they're the ones that we must believe.

They come together and they're here not to fight

but to settle their differences and make the world a better place with all their might.

So why am I mentioning them while I mentioned the flags colourful and free-flowing?

Once you ask them to place flags in a huge row, an answer comes, so mind-blowing.

Then ask them the meaning of this colourful wall, they will be sure to tell you!

They would say, "Just look at the flags and tell us what do you see and what do we do?"

You think of what they're telling you and you wonder

if all the countries and the flags has something to do with this, as you ponder.

Then you see the colours, shapes, and symbols

and you start comparing them with their personalities and their roles.

From Italy's dense yet fun-loving nature to Germany's seriousness

and from Sweden's seemingly-silent matter to America's loudness

as well as many others with many different personalities.

Then you notice that like their personalities as significant nations

and the flags show their individuality and their passions.

Some would keep it simple like Japan's white flag with the red dot

While others would keep it flashy and colourful like Seychelles's flag standing out like fire so hot.

Stars, stripes, foreign languages from every place

Dots, pictures, and religious symbols held together like lace.

Then you finally understood what they want you to say.

So you replied with this, "I think I get it now with your purpose at bay.

You're all so unique; like those flags, you guys may be noticeable alone,

but together like the flags, you're a rainbow, so colourful and in harmony as you all shone

In the sky as people watch it and they think you all mix in together

Here and nevermore, it will last forever."

All the countries looked at each other before facing you

smiled at you because you're the one that doesn't turn the world black and blue

with grief, sorrow, or war

but for bringing joy and peace to near and far.

So you see, everyone in the world, this is the reason why in the sky

all of the countries and the flags are alike like a rainbow in the big blue space so high;

Like World Peace, everything must be in harmony and blending.

Like friendship, all the colours, even the most dull, must mix like paint in palette for a painting.

Like you and your friends, the countries are unique in their own way.

And in planet Earth, the countries must all be in one for more than a day.

They're like the most beautiful thing shown to the planet

and more noticeable than a Youtube video on the internet,

but not just as beautiful as flowers or snow.

They are the International Rainbow.


End file.
